A Random Day With The Organization
by ViNTageReTRoROCKet
Summary: Axel just wants a little kiss from Larxene but she's reading her book... Axel thinks Roxas is a prostitute,Demyx can sing and wait... back track Roxas a prostitute this has got to be good. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Wonder where Lar-lar is?" Axel mused to himself. He had been wondering around Castle Oblivion for two hours. He checked the library first thinking she would be there, then he checked Memory Skyscraper she wasn't there either and just now he had checked Marluxia's room. Larxene had been spending a lot of time with him lately. Just then another cloaked figure rounded the corner. Sitar in hand singing;

_You only hold me up like this_

_Cause you don't know who I really am_

_Sometimes I just want to know what it's like to be you_

_We're making out inside crashed cars_

_We're sleeping through all our memories_

_I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive _

_(Now I only waste it dreaming of you)_

_Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness_

_Cause all of our moves make up for the silence_

_And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase_

_Like I'll never be the same_

_You only hold me up like this_

_Cause you don't know who I really am_

_I used to waste my time on_

_Waste my time on_

_Waste my time dreaming of being alive _

_(Now I only waste it dreaming of you)_

_Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness_

_Cause all of our moves make up for the silence_

_And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase_

_Like I'll never be the same_

_I've got headaches and bad luck but they couldn't touch you, no oh_

_I've got headaches and bad luck but they couldn't touch you, no oh_

_I'm not trying_

_You only hold me up like this_

_Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness_

_Cause all of our moves make up for the silence_

_And oh, the way (way) your makeup stains_

_Like I'll never be the same_

Demyx of course.

"Hey Demyx wanna help me with something?" Axel asked in an innocent voice.

"Uh… Sure Axel…" Demyx knew he shouldn't have said yea because once he did Axel gave an evil smile and a menacing laugh.

(One hour later)

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Demyx yelled as he ran down the hallway. Larxene was chasing him and she was gaining fast.

"Demyx you little twerp get back here!" Larxene snarled. Demyx had agreed to Axel's plan which was finding Larxene and bringing her to him. Demyx thought this was easier said then done. He found Larxene in her room (don't know why Axel didn't look in there) and he told her that Axel wanted her. Only thing she did was flip the page of her book. So Demyx being Demyx thought 'Hey lets take Larxene's book and lead her to Axel!' so that's what he did. And that's why Larxene is chasing him.

Zexion walked out of his room to see what the noise was. He stared as Demyx and Larxene whizzed by. Signing he went back into his room he didn't want to be part of whatever that was.

Axel paced the garden. 'Where the hell is Demyx with Larxene?' Just then he saw them, Demyx running like his life depended on it (it probably did) and Larxene read to tackle him. Just as Demyx rounded the corner to the garden Larxene leaped, sending him crashing to the ground. The book flew out of his hand and into the small pond. Demyx stared with big wide eyes and Larxene had sparks flying everywhere. The sky clouded and it looked like it was about to storm.

"Axel, help me!" cried Demyx. Axel backed away at first but then he got an idea.

"Hey Larxene" Axel said with a cocky grin.

"**WHAT CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M BUSY?"** Larxene barked. She took out one of her knives and positioned it right in front of Demyx's throat.

"Hey, Larxene look!" Axel said getting right up close to Larxene.

"**WHAT AXEL! I SAID I'M BUSY!" **Larxene looked at Axel and was surprised at what happened next. Axel kissed her (weird cause Larxene is still on top of Demyx). It wasn't what she expected. It was soft and hot like she could feel the fire burning from within. Axel pulled away and ran not wanting to know what she was going to do to him. She stared as he ran off but was interrupted by a voice.

"What do we have here? Larxene and Demyx never would have guessed. Hey Xigbar lookie here Larxene and Demyx gettin' it on!" Luxord shouted hoping everyone would hear. Xigbar rounded the corner to see Larxene quickly roll off Demyx and back away. Demyx sat up and looked confused.

"Well don't stop the show Larxene! We wanna see more!" Saix yelled he was on the balcony.

"It's not what you think I was trying to kill Demyx not have his baby!"

"Cause if Larxene was gunna have a baby it would be Axel's! You guys missed it Axel and Larxene were totally making out!" Demyx yelled now standing near the door incase he had to run. It got really, really quiet really, really fast. Larxene face went redder then Axel's hair.

"N-no we weren't Demyx!" With that she ran back to her room and locked the door. 'Great know everyone will know…' Just then a dark portal opened into her room. And out can Axel. 'Great, just what I need. Sonic The Hedgehog'

"What do you want? Haven't you embarrassed me enough?" Larxene rolled over onto her stomach and put a pillow over her head.

Axel's jaw dropped Larxene his Larxene was never like this she would put up a fight, she would kick your ass, and she might even kill you. But never ever would she just give up!

"Larxene? Larxene you ok?" Axel was afraid to get to close just incase she socked him a punch. She didn't move. Axel sat on her bed and put a hand on her shoulder. You could see her physically rigid.

Larxene loved his touch she wanted to just turn around and give him a full on kiss. Instead;

Smack! Her fist collided with his face making him fall over onto the floor. "Jackass"

Axel looked up at the nobody in front of him then pulled away expecting there to be blood but none appeared. Of course nobody's don't bleed, but if they could he would be. "What the hell! Larxene-

"Don't 'Larxene' me you bastard! You had no right to kiss me!"

"You liked it didn't you?"

"N-no I di-didn't!" Larxene stuttered great he knows I liked it…

Axel smiled he slowly got up and gave Larxene another kiss this time more passionate then before.

"Heh heh what do we have here?" It was Roxas he had unlocked the door with his keyblade. Axel and Larxene oblivious to the interruption kept going. Roxas took out a camera and snapped a couple of shots then left the two alone. He was going to have fun with this.


	2. Chapter 2

(Recap)

Axel smiled he slowly got up and gave Larxene another kiss this time more passionate then before.

"Heh heh what do we have here?" It was Roxas he had unlocked the door with his keyblade. Axel and Larxene oblivious to the interruption kept going. Roxas took out a camera and snapped a couple of shots then left the two alone. He was going to have fun with this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… And the song from the last chapter was 'Of All the Gin Joints in All the World' by Fall Out Boy. And the song in this chapter is 'Girl's Not Grey' by AFI.

Also this chapter has some off topic things… And many things are misleading.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life was good.

Axel was walking down the hall with a bounce in his step, whistling. Axel could still taste Larxene on his teeth. Damn was she a good kisser. (Anyway) He was looking for Demyx; he hadn't seen the Melodious Nocturne in awhile. That and he wanted Demyx to write a song for Larxene so he could impress her. He walked past the meeting room only to hear laughter from inside. Peering through the door he saw Roxas, Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord. Roxas had his back to Axel.

"Show use the goods Roxie" Said Xigbar. Roxas did as he was told and unzipped his cloak. Holding each side in one of his hands he spread his arms out like an eagle.

"So what do you guys think? Like what you see? Only 20 bucks and it's all yours" Roxas said in a sly tone.

'**_WHAT THE FUCK!_**' Axel's thoughts were cut off when he heard foots-steps coming down the hall. He quickly dove behind a pillar. Saix was walking down the hall. He turned into the meeting room. Axel quickly took his post back, spying at the door. Saix went up to Roxas and looked him up and down, smiling he said:

"Here's 40. Can't take it now, so come to my room later" and with that Saix walked out of the room (making Axel hit the ground) and back down the hallway. He had seen enough, he ran down the halls looking for anyone that could help him.

Zexion stepped out of his room. 'Finally out of that room' he thought. Zexion was about to shut his door behind him when Axel came out of no where and started yelling.

"Zexion! Zexion! Help me! I think Roxas is a prostitute! And…and… that he sold himself to Saix! Zexion I don't know what to do! Help-

Zexion had shut his door in Axel's face. 'Guess I won't be able to go out for awhile… And they wonder why I never leave my room…'

Spazing that Zexion wouldn't help him; Axel sprinted down the hall again looking for someone to help. That's when he stopped at Demyx's door. He could hear music coming from inside:

_I'll lay me down tonight_

_Much further down_

_Swim in the calm tonight_

_This art does drown_

"**DEMYX HELP ME!**" Axel pleaded. But the music only got louder.

_(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light_

_(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?_

_(What follows) has lead me to this place_

_Where I belong, with all erased_

_What follows…_

_All insects sing tonight_

_The coldest sound_

_I'd send God's grace tonight_

_Could it be found?_

"**DEMYX HELP ME BEFORE I BURN DOWN THIS DOOR!**"

_(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light_

_(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?_

_(What follows) has lead me to this place_

_Where I belong, with all erased_

"**YOU** **GOT TILL THE COUNT OF THREE! ONE!** " Axel took his chakrams out.

_I'll lay me down tonight_

_Much further down_

_Watch stars go out tonight_

_On sinking ground_

"**TWO!**" He lit them on fire.

_I'll lay me down, I'll lay me down_

_(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light_

_(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?_

_(What follows) has lead me to this place_

_Where I belong, with all erased_

"**THREE!**" Axel threw the flaming chakrams at the door making it burn into a pile of ash.

_What follows will swallow whole_

_What follows will swallow whole_

Demyx stopped singing and turned to look at Axel. "What?" He asked irritated that his door was burned down again for the forth time this month.

"Roxas is a prostitute!" Axel blared out. Demyx hit the ground in a hysterical fit of laughter. Axel stared wide eye at him; picking him up by the collar he held Demyx inches away from his face.

"This isn't something to laugh about, Got it memorized? We need to stop Roxas! He just sold himself to Saix!" Axel was ticked. Demyx didn't like being this close to Axel without anyone else around. So breaking his promise to Roxas Demyx pointed to the computer in the corner of his room. Axel followed where Demyx was pointing to and he understood everything.

Larxene was walking to the kitchen, when she passed Demyx's room. Axel was there and she about to greet him when she noticed how close they where (from where Larxene was standing it looked like they where making out). So she did what anyone normal would do, she took out her Knives and threw them Axel and Demyx. Well normal if you have knives to throw at people.

Demyx felt a heavy weight on him. He looked to see Axel on top of him unconscious knives in his back. Who knew he could be so heavy he looked anorexic... 'Wait back track Demyx…Knives…Knives... Who in the organization has knives? LARXENE!' And sure enough when Demyx looked toward the door Larxene was standing there with sparks flying everywhere.

"Hey Larxene what did Axel do? Aren't you going out with him? Why did you throw your knives at him? And why ya so mad?" Demyx slide out from underneath Axel and stood. Bad idea. Once he was standing Larxene took this as an opportunity to finish what she didn't finish earlier. She took her knives and chucked them at Demyx who fell to the ground with a loud THUD!

"Stupid bastard that'll show you to cheat on me AND with Demyx of all people!" With that Larxene walked down the hall to find Marluxia she needed to hurt someone…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas was heading towards Saix's room. '40 that pays for two. I wonder who else will be there…' He had arrived at Saix's room. Knocking softly, he wasn't even sure if Saix was there he just said come later… Roxas was hoping that later meant 5 minutes later (What he had other business to do!) The door swung open to reveal Marluxia.

"Hey Marluxia wassup? This is Saix's Room right? What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Saix pay you 40?" Marluxia said

"Yeah but- oh I get it you're the other 20! Got it! So you ready?" Roxas asked eagerly. Marluxia just smiled and let Roxas in.

"Rox- Roxas! OH! Roxas!" Saix's voice filled the room. Roxas's cloak lay on the floor next to Saix's. Marluxia was holding Saix down so he did squirm so much.

"Roxas it's so cold! Why couldn't Marluxia be first?" Saix whined. Larxene heard everything and at the moment her eyes were bugging out (no pun intended). '**_What the fuck! _**Are they having sex or something?' Larxene decided not to walk in on anything so she left confused, disturbed and nauseated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What happen?" Axel sat up but at once there was a piercing pain. Turning his head he could see Knives stuck in his back, slowly he took each knife out and threw it into a pile. He stood and looked around; he was in Demyx's room and sure enough there was Demyx on the floor in the same condition he was in a few moments ago. Deciding to leave Demyx there, Axel left to go find Roxas and Larxene. Man was Roxas gunna get it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry but your gunna have to wait to see what happens… Please review. And remember this story is rated T, there is no yaio.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I had fun with this chapter and my amazing Beta reader helped a lot!

moonstar-kitten: Yay! I helped! And it was fun Role playing!

Me: yea it was…I don't wanna do the disclaimer you wanna?

moonstar-kitten: YAY!

moonstar-kitten: Jasmine doesn't own anything but we did the role playing!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What happened?' Were the first thoughts that crossed through Axel's mind. Axel sat up slowly and felt a piercing pain shoot threw his body. Turning his head he caught site of five knives stuck in his back. 'Should I scream? No, someone will hear me and then I'll never hear the end of it.' Slowly Axel extracted each knife from his back and every time more pain coursed through his body. Finally standing he saw Demyx on the ground in the same situation he was in a few moments ago. 'I'll leave him there. He probably deserved it. Anyway I got to go kill Roxas.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas was currently working on Marluxia. Saix was done and was sleeping on the couch, cloak still forgotten about on the floor. Soon enough Roxas was finished with Marluxia and he had fallen asleep too. Making sure to rid his hands of the 'facial mask guck' or so he called it, he slide his cloak on over his clothes.

"Well since I'm here I might as well take the pictures now… Perfect black mail." Roxas said to him self. Taking the camera from his pocket he walked over to Saix. Saix was wearing a black muscle shirt and black pants. 'Man this guy has got to get out more' Roxas thought a grin stretching from ear to ear. After he was done taking pictures of Saix he went to Marluxia. Snapping a couple of shots he left. 'Now to post these on the internet! No better e-bay! I just got to remember to come back for Saix…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was in the meeting room waiting for Larxene and sure enough she came. Axel looked up and saw how she glowed he couldn't help but drool a little. Larxene saw this and stared at him… If only looks could kill.

"Ah ha, ha... ha?'" was all Axel could manage.

"You big sissy I hate u for cheating on me with Demyx!" Larxene yelled. Her eyes danced with furry.

"I did not!" Axel yelled back. 'How did she come up with and idea like that? And Demyx of all people!' Roxas soon walked into the meeting room and saw Larxene and Axel fighting. Larxene looked like she was disgusted and Axel looked like he might explode.

"Axel whatever you said don't say it again." Roxas interjected. Neither of them seemed fazed one bit that Roxas came out of nowhere.

"I'm not gay" Axel stated matter-of-factly.

"Shut up your scaring our only girl away" Roxas said defensively. No way was Axel going to mess this up.

"Then why where you on top of me?" Demyx had walked into the room and collapsed onto a near by chair. He wasn't about to fight with Larxene about the knives he knew he would get stabbed again.

"I fell" Axel never took his eyes off Larxene just incase.

"...ok…" Demyx didn't want to argue with Axel either really he didn't want to fight with anyone. He wasn't the fighting type.

"I still hate you" Larxene said getting back on topic.

"She threw her knives in my back you dumb ass" Axel said sill talking to Demyx.

Roxas's eyes bugged out. He knew Larxene could be dangerous just not like that… Second thought he knew she could be like that. He took a few steps backward.

"That's funny!" Xigbar must have been standing there long enough to know what was going on.

"Shut up you old fart!" Axel hissed. You could see the steam rising off of him.

"Why I-" Xigbar took out his guns and aimed them at Axel. Seeing this Axel took out his chakrams.

Larxene threw her knives and hit Xigbar dead on. "Pay attention to me" Giving a death glare to Axel who obeyed.

"Holy shit dude…" Roxas said staring at Xigbar.

"Agreed" Demyx said staring at awe from Larxene to Xigbar.

"No I mean that was my next customer… Oh well he's not getting his money back…" Roxas sighed.

"Are you still mad?" Axel asked with puppy dogs eyes hoping to be forgiven.

"Yes...sort of say sorry!"

"He doesn't have enough balls to" Xaldin laughed as he walked into the room.

"I forgot about Saix!" Roxas yelled running out of the room.

"How the hell did that all of a sudden remind Roxas of Saix…" Demyx mused mostly to himself.

"I didn't do anything **_WRONG_**!" Axel yelled.

"**_YOU WHERE KISSING DEMYX!_**" Larxene squeaked she was on the verged of tears.

"How can you get I was kissing Demyx from me looking at the computer! **I was looking at the computer!**!" Axel tried to ignore the tears threaten to fall from Larxene eyes.

"Say **SORRY!**" Larxene choked. All Axel could do was let a low growl out. Demyx and Xaldin where happily watching from a safe distance. When Roxas came back. "Saix is all done! And sleeping so be quiet!" he yelled happily.

"Sweet I'm next man." Xigbar said as he sat up and yanked the knives out of his back.

"Ewwwwwwwww Roxas **_NOOOOOOOO!_** Your better then that! He's Old!" Axel yelped.

"What are you talking about?" Larxene asked wiping tears away from her eyes she was not the weak one!

"He looks old…" Axel added as an after thought he really didn't know how old he was.

"Axel what are you talking about?" Larxene repeated stubbornly.

"Axel thinks Roxas is a prostitute" Zexion said walking over to Demyx and Xaldin. Demyx's jaw dropped he had never ever in a million years heard Zexion say more then two words.

"I do too! He needs help!" Axel whined pointing at Roxas.

"**_I'M NOT A PROSTITUTE!_**" Roxas yelled, blushing a interesting red.

"Whatever" Axel would hound Roxas about it later but now Larxene had to apologize. "What about you saying **SORRY!**" He pointed an accusing figure at Larxene.

"Wait, your suppose to say sorry to me! Not the other way around!" Larxene barked.

"**_YOU STABBED ME, I DID NOTHING!_**" Axel looked like he was on fire (probably was).

"Where did the love go!" Larxene shouted. She looked at Axel one more time and collapsed on the ground. She hugged her knees to her chest and sob into her arms. Everyone in the room looked at Larxene eyes wide and faces slightly sad looking. Axel looked at the ground he had made Larxene cry…He felt ashamed of what he did. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed a tear roll down his face.

Demyx was the first to recover from the shock of Larxene crying. "Uh Axel say sorry or something I don't think I can take Larxene crying anymore…"

"Hey guys look Axel is crying to he really does care for Larxene" Roxas said.

"You woke me up from _my_ nap." Saix growled, claymore appearing in his hand. No ones was paying attention to Saix which got him madder.

"I'm…Larxene I'm s-" Axel stuttered. His green eyes looking over Larxene still sitting on the ground. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around Larxene affectingly.

Larxene looked up in to his bright green eyes. "I love you-" was all she could get out before Axel kissed her passionately. "I love you too" Axel said. A smile spread across everyone's face… Except Saix who was advancing toward everyone.

Howling like a werewolf on a full moon Saix bark "**_YOU ALL DIE!_**"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just sayin' I'm gunna make a spin off of Roxas and those computer pic's! So there not just in there! Hope you like! Please review!


End file.
